


Evermore

by nightmooncat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmooncat/pseuds/nightmooncat
Summary: It's Ciel's 21st birthday and Alois wants to show him a good time.





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone from the fan fiction game for a couple months now. I still plan to finish my other two works, but needed to take some time to myself and regroup. This is a little story I've had an idea for that I finally wrote down. Hope y'all enjoy.

“Come on,” Alois said. “Trust me—it’ll be fun.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. If he had a dollar for every time that Alois said this…well, there would be a lot of dollars. He groaned and tried to concentrate on the essay he was writing, not keen on indulging in Alois’ schemes. Especially since they usually involved him.

“But its your _birthday_ ,” The blonde whined.

Blue eyes shifted from the laptop to the lanky young man who was leaning far too close to Ciel’s face. His nose ring winked in the light of the MacBook’s screen. Ciel’s lip dipped into a frown. “Exactly, it’s my birthday, that means I can choose to spend it how I want.”

“It’s not just any birthday, though,” Alois pointed out. “You’re twenty-one! That’s a milestone. It’s the last fun one, and you should indulge in this young adult rite of passage.”

The frown deepened. “Not all of us want to get drunk just because we can. In any case, you were doing that since way before _you_ were legal. I don’t see why it matters anyway, it’s just another day. You know I don’t care about it.”

“I know,” Alois said. “I get it, but still—you should go have some fun. Come get waaas-ted!” 

He crowed out the last word, jumping up onto the couch. Ciel resisted the urge to compare him to Tom Cruise, instead shutting his computer with a snap and moving toward his bedroom. If he couldn’t get any peace in the living room, he would just move. Alois raced after him, blocking the door with his foot before Ciel could shut it. Ciel growled but Alois simply smirked at him and tugged the door open.

“Come on, Ciel,” He said. “Humor me just this once. You know I’ve been wanting to take you to Nevermore for _forever_.”

“That name,” Ciel sighed, sinking onto the bed. “It sounds like a place you’d label under some hallucinogens… or a Poe story. Which, is relatively the same.”

“And you love it,” Alois said. 

He sashayed over to the overflowing bookcases along Ciel’s wall and plucked out a very worn copy of The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe. Holding it aloft with a triumphant grin he plopped down next to Ciel and dropped the heavy volume in his best friend’s lap. “It’s been one of your favorites as long as I can remember. You read that so much in high school. Everyone thought you were so brooding and angsty.” 

Ciel raised an eyebrow. Alois rushed to fill the silence before the younger male could utter something disagreeable. “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t been yet. I mean, yes you _are_ technically supposed to be twenty-one to go in, but I’ve been going there since it opened at the end of sophomore year. The bouncer enjoys me. I think you’d really like it. Maybe your father could do a review on it sometime. Surprised he hasn’t. It’s got creepy sophisticated décor and all the mixed drinks are named after Poe’s works. The Conqueror Worm has tequila and—”

“It’s a strip club!” Ciel spat. 

Placing the book carefully on the nightstand he scooted further back on the bed, toward the wall and away from Alois. He attempted to reach for his laptop again, hoping to continue on with his essay. “What makes you think I’d have any interest in going there?”

“I just want you to have a good time for once,” Alois said. He snatched the computer away. “I mean this is our senior year of college. We graduate in May and then it’s out into the real world where we have to be high-functioning adults and do boring things like shopping for vacuums or balancing a checkbook.”

“You don’t even do those things now,” Ciel pointed out. “And you broke the vacuum so you really should replace it. It’s been a month.”

He knew that he probably would be the one who ended up going and purchasing another one, but he had hoped Alois might be proactive just once. Proactive about something that wasn’t a gorgeous piece of man-meat. He understood all too well that the older’s interest in the club wasn’t only about showing Ciel a good time for his birthday. There was probably someone that the blonde wanted to see there as well. Maybe the bouncer he’d mentioned before.

Alois did always try to help Ciel enjoy his birthday, even if he wasn’t always the best listener when it came to what the younger male would actually find enjoyable. 

Ciel didn’t care about his birthday; it hadn’t held significance for him in years. His parents had always given him numerous presents when he was younger, which had translated into substantial monetary gifts as he’d aged and grown too old for toys. Ciel appreciated the gesture, but growing older simply was something that occurred to him. He didn’t see any need in celebrating it. 

Alois’ idea of a good time was always something loud, crazy, and over the top. He plowed through life like a bull in a china shop. Ciel couldn’t fault him for it; even if he acted annoyed, his best friend’s antics amused him more often than not. Alois had been trying to get him to go to the club since it had opened, and Ciel had to admit he was a little bit curious. Still the idea of being surrounded by a bunch of men wearing articles of clothing leaving barely anything to the imagination made him a little apprehensive.

“Just think,” Alois said. “It might turn out favorable for you. You could kill two birds with one stone.”

Ciel blushed furiously as he realized what Alois was implying. He groaned and grabbed a pillow, hiding his head beneath it. Alois teased him about his lack of experience, but Ciel knew that he didn’t say it to be cruel. His virginity wasn’t something that Ciel liked to wear on his sleeve; in fact he never brought it up with anyone, preferring to act demure but confident with any potential interests. Alois was the only one who knew the truth. Ciel wasn’t a prude either, he wanted to do stuff, but he also wanted to find the right person. Otherwise, he didn’t believe things were worth doing. 

“I’m not having sex with a stripper,” Ciel said, his voice muffled beneath the pillow.

“Never say never,” Alois laughed. “Anyway, it doesn’t have to be a performer, it could just end up being someone in the crowd. Or like the bartender.”

Ciel’s brows crinkled. He wondered if Alois liked the bartender and that was why he’d brought it up. It didn’t appear that he was going to be able to wiggle his way out of this one. Already his homework was forgotten and he was entertaining the thought of letting the older boy drag him along to that…place. He supposed that it couldn’t hurt, after all if he didn’t like it he could always leave. Alois would never force him to stay somewhere if he truly wasn’t comfortable.

With a heavy sigh he pulled the pillow off his head, hugging it to his chest. A small smile played along his lips. “What if I said I accept your offer to go?”

•••

Ciel sometimes wished he’d been born in the summer. 

Winter was chilly, especially in the Midwest where the weather was always unpredictable, particularly in the colder months. It could be clear and pleasant one day and then freezing and snowing the next. That evening it was the latter, though the snow wasn’t supposed to start until later in the night. Hopefully by then Ciel hoped to be back home in his bed, having humored Alois with his ridiculous ideas. 

Alois pulled his car up into the parking lot outside the club. It was already packed and Ciel honestly couldn’t see the appeal. He supposed however that he might at least enjoy a drink and the atmosphere. The blonde had said the inside of the building was very visually pleasing and Ciel appreciated some quality decor. Even if he had to view said décor while also in the presence of buff, nearly nude men.

The cold cut through his blazer as he exited the vehicle. Alois had told him he should wear something sexier, but that wasn’t Ciel’s cup of tea. He’d always prided himself on dressing well and to him there was nothing sexier than being perfectly put together. Alois’ didn’t even have a shirt on under his vest and Ciel was surprised that he wasn’t cold. Of course, the blonde had energy that thrummed through him constantly like a generator. The other probably wouldn’t feel subzero temperatures even on the North Pole. 

“Come _on_ ,” Alois beckoned, grabbing Ciel’s wrist and pulling him toward the entrance. Ciel dug his heels into the pavement. He was eager to get out of the cold, but he was not about to be caught dead rushing excitedly up to such an establishment. “Don’t be a stick in the mud. You’re gonna _love_ it!”

“I don’t know about that,” Ciel said. He eyed the small line of people waiting to get in, noting that there were both men and women in attendance. This wasn’t unusual; Alois had explained that it was a club that catered to all orientations, though the dancers were male. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed, breath puffing out into the still air. 

The line moved quickly and Ciel was grateful when they finally stepped through the door into the vestibule. Heat smacked him in the face, thawing his cheeks and spreading pleasantly throughout his body. He rubbed his hands together, trying to chase away the numb feeling in his fingertips, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light inside the club. Music was already pumping through the building, the walls vibrating as the bass kicked up. 

There was a very tall, good-looking man standing in front of a second set of doors. He had a long white ponytail and cashew colored skin. His grey eyes lit up slightly as Ciel and Alois shuffled forward. Alois leaned toward the other, brushing his hand along the man’s arm in a familiar way. 

“Hey, Agni,” He said. “What’s up?”

“Alois,” The bouncer replied. He grabbed the blonde’s hand, squeezing his fingers slightly before holding up a stamp. “It’s been a while. You haven’t called.”

“I’ve been busy,” Alois said. He gestured toward Ciel. “It’s my friend’s first time here and it’s his birthday. Agni this is Ciel, Ciel meet Agni.”

Ciel shook hands with the other, wondering if he were also a performer or if he strictly manned the door. It was clear that this was Alois’ main reason for enjoying the club, he could tell in the way that his friend’s eyes sparkled as their gaze shifted toward the Indian. He supposed he could see the appeal. The other man was tall and tanned, a mess of white hair falling about his shoulders like some Indian Fabio.

“Have a good time, you two,” Agni winked, holding the door open for them that led to the rest of the club. 

The atmosphere changed once more as the door shut behind them. Ciel’s eyes took a few moments to adjust to the darkness. When they did he could hardly believe what he was seeing. 

A massive bar took up a majority of the wall to their left. There were dozens of stools placed before the dark wood fixture, a majority of them occupied by people sipping various drinks. Small clusters of tables were scattered about the expansive cement floor. There were renditions depicting many of Poe’s works in unique styles hung in ornate frames on the walls. Brightly colored lights swept around everywhere, making Ciel feel as though he were experiencing a rave. However, he realized that in his haste to look everywhere but the center of the room, he’d missed out on the real draw of the club, and indeed the reason Alois had wanted him to come in the first place.

There was a stage that snaked its way through the room, winding pathways cutting a swirling pattern among the tables and plush VIP areas. It was dotted here and there with shiny silver poles fixed into the black lacquered surface. And sliding up and down those poles were men, oiled muscles glistening under the spotlights, small undergarments hugging their toned backsides.

Ciel felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. For some reason he’d never thought about male pole dancers. He assumed that Alois had been taking him somewhere with a vibe more akin to Magic Mike, which was not what he wanted at all. He appreciated a little muscle, but sometimes it was too much. He wasn’t looking for a beefcake. These men were muscular, but in a little more of a refined way. Like they would still be able to put their arms at their sides when they lowered them.

“So,” Alois steered him toward the bar. “Let’s get this party started, shall we?”

The younger male didn’t know what to say. He allowed Alois to pull him over to the counter, eyes still scanning around the place. Ciel didn’t know what he was looking for exactly, but his gaze kept getting drawn back toward the figures in the center of the room. A blonde man was hanging upside down at the pole closest to them. The front of his blue spandex shorts was already stuffed with bills.

“What do you want?” Alois asked.

He thrust a small paper menu into Ciel’s hands. On the one side was a list of all the beers, wine and spirits as well as specialty drinks they made. On the other a short list of the usual appetizers and desserts that one might find at an ordinary pub. 

Ciel scanned it, searching for the one that looked like it would taste the least like alcohol. He really disliked the bitterness the liquid offered, but wasn’t opposed to its affects. His gaze flicked upward as the nearest bartender stopped in front of them, running a hand through her mane of curly black hair.

“What can I get you, darling?” She purred, leaning forward. 

The woman drummed her long red fingernails on the bar. A finely detailed tiger tattoo slunk around her upper arm, biting into what looked like a rubber ball with the name “Betty” inscribed in it. Her massive breasts rested on the counter and Ciel cleared his throat. Women didn’t do it for him, but it was still a bit awkward having some stranger’s chest inches from his forearm.

“Um,” He took another glance at the menu, order temporarily forgotten. “The um…Imp of the Perverse?”

Ciel couldn’t remember if that was what he had originally wanted but the first ingredient was cherry schnapps, so he guessed it wouldn’t be too bad. She pursed her red lips for a moment and then smiled. “Sure thing.”

As the bartender moved away to make his drink, Ciel sighed. Amusing allusions to his favorite literary creator aside, this was not his type of scene at all. It was loud and crude and there was…so…much…skin. 

If Alois had wanted to take him out, then they could have gone somewhere a little more sophisticated. Maybe that new seafood place that wasn’t too far from their apartment. The one that just opened, his father had reviewed its launch for his column the previous week. Waiters in starched white coats. Filled with the light sounds of silverware and polite dinner chatter. It was after all his birthday and Ciel was used to the finer things. 

“Here you go,” The woman came back with a massive glass filled with a blood red liquid and ice. It was garnished with a strawberry and an orange peel and Ciel stared at it. She poked a thick swirly straw into the drink and tilted her head. “Shall I open a tab for you, sugar?”

Ciel opened his mouth to decline. He was pretty sure that this one drink was going to be enough. It would take both hands to lift the glass. But Alois cut him off slapping down his credit card. 

“Yes,” The blonde winked. “We’d love one. And a Conquer Worm, make it a double.” The woman bowed her head and turned to swipe the card on the register. “Thanks, Beast!” Alois called after her. 

Ciel frowned. “That’s a little rude, isn’t it?”

“That’s her name,” Alois rolled his eyes. “At least, that’s what I know her as. Maybe she’s got some real unfortunate name like Mabel or Beatrice. In any case, it suits her. According to Agni.”

“How close are you with him?” Ciel asked, taking a sip of the drink at last. It was cold and fruity with just the faintest hint of vodka. Not bad. “You seemed very familiar there at the door.”

“Oh yeah, he and I go way back,” Alois said. “I met him the first time I was here actually. See, I sorta snuck in and he found me. Boy was he _mad_. But then he ended up being kind of impressed that I’d made it past him. He started to bend the rules a little for me.”

“You’ve never mentioned him before,” Ciel said. He tried to keep the accusing tone out of his voice. Alois didn’t have to tell him anything if he didn’t want to. However, it was very unlike his best friend to not want to share every detail of something, particularly who he was seeing.

“Well, we’re not dating,” Alois shrugged. Beast returned with his drink and he took a hearty sip, wincing slightly as the tequila ran down his throat. “We’ve fooled around a couple times, but that’s as far as it’s gotten. I wouldn’t mind it though.” He added, almost in afterthought, smiling around the straw in his drink.

Ciel sniffed and went back to nursing his own. His ears were starting to ring a bit from the pounding of the music and he was grateful when it suddenly ebbed before fading away completely. It was suddenly very quiet in the club save for the chattering, which seemed to swell even louder without the music to cushion it. Alois slapped his arm in excitement and he swiveled on the stool, wondering what the fuss was about.

“The main event is starting,” Alois said, his eyes lighting up like a neon sign. “Let’s get a better seat!”

Ciel groaned, but slid down and followed Alois. He didn’t want to be left alone at the bar by himself. Until it occurred to him that all of the other men that had been twirling around were gone. It was empty except for one man. He was standing at the head of the stage in front of the black velvet curtains. 

A bright spotlight came on and illuminated him. Ciel sank down onto a plush couch next to Alois as a bit of static crackled over the sound system. It appeared to be one of the VIP areas and the younger male didn’t remember paying for such a luxury. He muttered so to Alois who waved a hand and shushed him, assuring him it was fine. Apparently being friends with the bouncer had its benefits. He sucked down more of his drink, a bit of curiosity nibbling at his brain.

The man on the stage was swathed in black and purple and looked like some sort of gothic ringmaster. The craftsmanship of his outfit was impeccable. He was wearing a long black pinstriped coat over a dark button up. A small series of silver chains hooked to the violet brocade waistcoat that jingled as he walked. Perched atop his head was an indecently tall top hat, banded around the crown with the same fabric. His pants were slim and tight, tucking into boots that were covered with so many studs and buckles Ciel wondered which member of KISS he’d borrowed them from.

He swept off his hat and took a sweeping bow. Hair the color of starlight glinted under the harsh white light focused on him. Ciel took another sip of his drink, gaze settling on the man’s ring covered hand curled around the microphone.

“Greetings ladies and gentlemen,” He said. “I am the owner of this lovely establishment and your host for the show this evening. I hope you’ve all been enjoying your time here at Nevermore so far tonight. We do try to help you have a unique experience. So, continuing on in that vein, we’ve a special treat for you tonight. Our top performer is back from a short hiatus. Some of you may remember him, but for others this will be your first time experiencing the true artistic talent that is The Raven!”

The music suddenly changed tempo. It became sultry, but still thumped heavily with rhythm. Ciel found himself leaning forward in curiosity as the stage was bathed in red light. Another man stepped out from behind the curtains, clad in a black silk robe. 

Due to the sweeping lights, Ciel couldn’t see his features clearly at first but lost interest in the man’s face when he untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. It pooled there, a crumpled mass of obsidian satin. A slender leg swept out and the foot attached to it kicked the garment into the audience. A group of young women-a bachelorette party no doubt-engaged in a brief but heated squabble.

Ciel’s eyes refocused on the man who swung himself up onto the pole with catlike grace. His legs wrapped around it, shimmying up towards the ceiling and then sliding down, keeping his knees hooked tightly to the thin cylinder as he leaned out, back arching in a graceful crescent. He gripped the pole with his hands and unhooked his legs, spiraling toward the ground.

The younger male watched in amazement as the other leapt back up, slithering around the pole like a snake. His movements were so fluid. It was like watching water. Dark, dangerous water. 

He went to take a sip of his drink but found it was empty. As if on cue, a waitress appeared from nowhere. She took his finished glass and handed him a fresh one. Ciel pulled the straw between his lips, wanting to have something else to distract him from the man in front of him. It didn’t work; his gaze wouldn’t tear itself away. 

The man wasn’t tanned like a lot of the others in the club, and his creamy complexion glowed under the rosy lighting. It glittered and Ciel found his eyes licking over the sculpted muscles of the other’s torso, committing each chiseled bit to memory. 

It reminded him of the trip to Greece his family had taken a few summers ago, just before he’d entered college. Back when things were good. This…Raven reminded him very much of the sculptures he’d seen there. He blushed furiously at realizing he had just compared the man before him to a Greek god.

How cliché.

The Raven was only wearing a small pair of black spandex shorts. Actually, they looked more like underwear to Ciel and he was amazed that anyone could be so bold. He watched as the other performed feats of daring acrobatics on the pole, swirling and twisting in ways that Ciel never believed that the human body could be flexible enough to do. The evidence was there right in front of his face however, and he could only watch. 

All at once the other’s eyes flicked over and locked with his. Ciel felt his cheeks burn even hotter than they had been. The man held his gaze for a few moments longer before he had to turn his head, gripping the pole with both hands, slowly spreading his legs into an almost complete split. 

The massive glass slipped from Ciel’s hands as his eyes zeroed in on the way the thin silky fabric of the garment stretched over the older male’s package. Even from his distance, Ciel could see it was quite sizable. He swallowed hard, vaguely registering that the drink had shattered on the floor spilling ice and strawberry chunks everywhere. Somehow this one had been drained as well, the contents sucked away while he was lost in the exhibition before him.

Alois, who was on his third—or was it fourth—tequila blend glanced over at him and threw back his head, laughing. He slapped Ciel on the back and motioned for the waitress. She nodded and moments later there was a third drink pressed upon him. Ciel shook his head but Alois clinked his glass with his own, and he found himself sipping on it anyway.

Ciel wasn’t sure how long they sat there. He assumed it was until the end of the song, but he felt as though time had slowed. There was an explosive round of applause that reminded him of gunshots. Whoops and hollering and some very indecent things being screamed. 

The dancer smirked at the crowd, bowing slightly and then slowly bent to pick up his robe. Someone had wrested it away from the giggling girls and tossed it back onstage. There was even more noise at that. Once he’d straightened, he slipped it on over his shoulders and padded off the stage.

It appeared that the show was over and things slipped back to normal. The multicolored lights came back on and general techno club music filtered through the speakers. A few dancers strode out from behind the curtain, twisting themselves into impossible shapes and angles on the silver rods. 

“Wasn’t that fantastic?” Alois asked. His excitement was infectious and Ciel found himself smiling in spite of himself. He giggled a bit and leaned toward the younger male. “Oh my god, what if—no—wait, hold on, I’ll be back. I wanna talk to Agni a sec.”

He rose and walked away before Ciel could even protest. The other watched his best friend go, hoping the blonde wouldn’t get in too much trouble. It sounded as though Agni had a relatively good head on his shoulders, despite turning a blind eye toward minors sneaking into the establishment. Settling back on the couch, he watched the dancer closest to him.

It was the blonde from before, but he’d removed the money from his shorts. He was decent looking too, glittering eyes and slight stubble around his cheeks and chin. There was a cigarette tucked behind his ear that miraculously stayed put, even when he tilted his head upside down. He was skilled but his performance didn’t hold a candle to the inky-haired stripper. 

Ciel decided that it might be some time before Alois returned, especially if the other were hyped up on liquid courage and his pure natural adrenaline. Having downed three of the massive drinks in what seemed like a very short amount of time, he found he really had to pee. There wasn’t enough in his stomach to soak up the alcohol. Dinner had been a small affair, which reminded him they also needed to get groceries.

Ciel felt as though he were floating toward the bathroom. His feet didn’t touch the floor even though he could sense them carrying him toward the desired location. His body was warm and tingly and he couldn’t help but smirk in amusement to himself. Perhaps Alois had been right, maybe it was good to let go once in awhile.

Having relieved himself, he paused to stare at his face in the mirror over the sink. Nothing seemed out of place. Maybe his eyes were a little glassy, but otherwise he appeared perfectly normal. That was always his goal, even if he were intoxicated. He had to give the perception that he was put together at all times. Even if he sometimes wished he could be as carefree as Alois, he was more reserved. Introverted, as those Myer’s-Briggs tests always analyzed. 

He made his way back to the couch, flopping down with a tired grunt. Alois was still not back yet. The blonde with the five o’clock shadow had been replaced by another dancer. This one had ginger hair and a very full mustache that he kept artfully twirling. Ciel supposed that to someone in the crowd it might be sexy but not him. He found himself collapsing in a fit of giggles instead.

Pulling out his phone he composed a quick text to the other, telling him to hurry up and come back. Ciel didn’t plan on spending the whole night there. He was suddenly starving. This was always something that happened to him as well; there was always an insatiable hunger, often for the worst sorts of foods, which never occurred at any other time. Anything sweet or deep-fried and covered in cheese sounded heavenly.

 _There is food here,_ He thought, remembering the backside of the menu. Ciel almost raised his hand to summon the waitress but decided that it might be better to walk instead. The exercise might help. _Maybe they have like nachos…or something dipped in chocolate._

Ciel rose and turned to go back to the bar when he smacked into something very solid and warm. He breathed in a strong scent of Old Spice deodorant and sweat, along with the faint unusual odor of pomegranates. 

Blue eyes peeked up from where his face had been pressed against soft fabric to find wine-colored irises staring down at him. Eyes that belonged to the face of the man who he’d just seen bending his body around on the pole like he was fucking Stretch Armstrong.

What felt like a gallon of vodka and strawberries sloshed in his stomach. Ciel swallowed and was about to skirt around the man when the other reached out and took hold of his wrist. The younger male stilled, wondering what the hell was going on. He was too stunned to pull away however, acutely aware of the fingers curled against his skin.

“So, I heard it’s someone’s birthday over here,” The man said. Though he spoke with a low voice, it’s smooth baritone managed to be completely audible over the hard rock sounds of Cherry Pie which was now the current track blasting out across the club. 

Ciel was about to deny it when he saw Alois hovering just behind the dark-haired male. Raven, Ciel supposed he should call him since he didn’t know the man’s actual name. That had to be a stage name. Unless his parents were hippies. 

He narrowed his eyes at the blonde who grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly Ciel was aware that Alois hadn’t gone to see Agni at all, and even if by some slim change he’d been telling the truth, he’d obviously sought out this other man one way or the other.

“Your friend paid for a lap dance,” Raven said. He let go of Ciel’s wrist and instead moved his hand up to grip the younger male’s tie. “So, shall we get started?”

•••

Ciel was mortified. He wanted to decline but his mouth wouldn’t work. Besides, there was a small part of him that urged him to keep silent because deep down he did find the other man attractive. Maybe he wanted something to happen. 

He swallowed again as the man pulled him over to one of the spindly chairs. It was strange being led by his tie. Like a dog. The other let go of him and gently pushed him down to sit on the hard wooden surface. Then he leaned forward. 

His mane of black hair enveloped them. Ciel hadn’t realized it when he was on the stage but it was long, not as long at Agni’s, but settled just past his shoulders. It tickled Ciel’s cheeks and he felt a blush blaze across them as Raven pulled off his robe once more.

The older male straddled Ciel and the younger stifled a gasp as he felt the bulge of the other press against his thigh. Raven began to roll his hips, grinding them against Ciel’s lap. Ciel wasn’t sure where he should put his hands so he held them awkwardly out to the side for a few moments until the other grabbed them and placed them around his hips. 

“You can touch anywhere but here,” He breathed, voice dark and husky. Ciel saw his hand dip down to stroke the apex of his thighs and he blushed even more violently. He would never have dreamed of being so bold, to grab some stranger’s crotch. “It’s alright I won’t bite.”

“Sure about that?” Ciel asked. The man laughed and Ciel stared at his teeth, white and sharp.

“So, what’s your name?” Raven asked. 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Ciel said. 

“Can’t do that,” The other put a finger to his lips. “Confidentiality reasons.”

“Scared of me?” Ciel asked.

“Should I be?” Raven chuckled. “You’re the one at a strip club in a tie and blazer. How old are you anyway? So small.”

Ciel bristled and pushed his hands against the other, feeling the hardened muscles of bare abs under his fingers. He tried not to think about how they felt, drink fuzzed brain enjoying the sensation. Raven caught his wrists easily and leaned toward him again. 

“Unhand me,” Ciel growled. 

“What is this, the eighteen hundreds? Are you some fragile little prince?”

“I don’t think it’s wise of you to insult your clients,” Ciel leveled his stare. “After all, _you_ are the one here doing _this_ for a living.”

He knew it was rude, but the other had been rude first. Even if he didn’t totally hate the way the other was writhing on his lap. Damn Alois and his over the top schemes. What had he envisioned from this? That Ciel would like it? Like being disrespected? A slight pooling of warmth in his belly proved that his best friend may have been on the right track, but he wasn’t going to let anyone have the satisfaction of knowing that.

“It pays the bills,” Raven said. His breath was ghosting over Ciel’s neck. “Besides, I’ll have you know that I’m very smart. Smart enough to know you’re into this.”

Ciel turned his head away. All at once he felt the weight of the older male lift off him and he was being pulled up, onto his feet and spun around. His hands grasped the chair as Raven bent him over. A strong hand grasped his backside, kneading the muscle of his right buttock and then there was a slap and more rubbing. The action was repeated on the other side. 

Ciel felt his breath hitch, further trying to ignore the trickle of heat collecting between his thighs. What was _happening_ to him?

“All right, now we’re gonna do something to impress your friend,” Raven’s voice was low in his ear. “When I count the three, lift your legs and wrap them around my waist—”

“ _What_?” Ciel said, but the other was already counting and when he said three Ciel did what was asked of him. 

He felt strong hands grip his thighs and his back pressed against the toned chest. Suddenly the hands moved from his thighs to his belly. His shirt had become un-tucked and he could feel the warmth of the other’s fingers just above the waistband of his pants. Raven had spun him around and he could see Alois, drink in hand, looking as though it were the best thing he’d ever seen. Lights popped around them and Ciel felt a little dizzy.

“Unhook your legs,” Raven commanded. Ciel complied and he touched down on the floor, a little unsteady. At least he didn’t fall. That would have been the height of embarrassment.

“Have a good birthday, little prince,” He said. Ciel was so surprised he didn’t even move when the other took his hand and kissed the back of it. “Maybe don’t be so rude next time, hmm? It’s not a good look.”

Then he turned and moved away into the crowd. Ciel stood rooted to the spot for a few moments. He’d wanted to reply, to say something biting, but no words had come. Now he’d missed his chance, and he wasn’t about go racing after the stripper. Instead, he glared at Alois who was even more sloshed than he was, and grabbed the drink from his hand. He placed it on the nearest table, eyes narrowed.

“Enough, we’re going home.”

Ciel fought his way out from the psychedelic confines of the club, breathing in a great lungful of fresh night air when he stepped outside. He had been sweating, more profusely since the lap dance had started. Now it was rapidly chilling on his skin and he shivered, both from cold and irritation. Alois was giggling over something on his phone. Ciel requested an Uber, growling at the fact that he’d have to retrieve his car in the morning.

When the car pulled up, Ciel couldn’t get inside fast enough. He collapsed onto the seat, making a small noise of agreement when the driver confirmed their destination. Alois scrolled through a dozen photos he’d snapped during the last heated exchange of the night. 

“He was handsome, wasn’t he?” The blonde laughed. “I knew you’d like him, Ciel.”

“He was a dick,” Ciel spat out. “I hope I never see him again.”

As he said it though, he realized this wasn’t quite true. He leaned his pounding head against the cool glass of the car window and let his eyes slip closed. The movement of the vehicle was making his vision blurry. What had been in those drinks? Unless what he was feeling came from a different source? One with long black hair and blood-colored eyes that hadn’t hesitated to call him out on his attitude.

When they finally pulled up to the apartment building, Ciel felt slightly better. It had begun to snow and he was relieved to be home. Alois threw up in the bushes the right of the door and the younger male was grateful that to his credit, the doorman pretended he’d not seen anything.

“Have a good time tonight, Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Trancy?” He asked, pulling open the door. Ciel nodded, not wanting to get into any details.

They rode the elevator in silence. He peeled off his clothes and flopped onto his bed. The corner of his laptop dug into his temple as he rolled over, reminding him that he could have stayed in and written a boring essay instead. 

But he hadn’t. He’d gone out and had fun in a way that was very unlike him. And he supposed that for the first time in five years, his birthday hadn’t been so bad after all. 

•••

Bard was already outside when Sebastian pushed open the side door to Nevermore. The blonde sat on one of the overturned milk crates arranged in the alley, his back against the brick wall. A cigarette was pinched between his teeth, the smoke curling up and disappearing into the crisp winter air. He plucked it out and flicked the ash into the concrete.

“Not a bad night so far,” His voice was deep and rough. It drove the customers mad if they were lucky enough for him to speak to them. “Your comeback seemed to be well received.”

Sebastian huffed. Bard glanced over at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian said. It wasn’t true, but it was better than admitting what was really going on. That he’d been ruffled by the petite boy with the pretentious nature.

“I don’t believe that,” Bard grunted. “You were fine earlier. What happened? Someone try to get a little more than they paid for?”

“No,” Sebastian said. “Maybe I’m just tired.”

“You don’t get tired,” Bard said. “I swear it’s like you barely sleep. Now I _know_ something’s up.”

“You know that brat who comes around here, the one who hangs all over Agni?”

Bard hummed. “Who, Alois?”

“I guess?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow. 

He’d never bothered to learn the kid’s name but wasn’t surprised that Bard knew. People thought the blonde was kind of dumb, but it wasn’t true at all. He had a memory like an elephant especially for random facts and often-useless information.

Sebastian remembered the other telling him that it had lent itself useful in the past. He’d brought glory to his small town high school by winning a trivia competition at nationals. Now he worked long hours and a lot of them involved straddling a pole and having crumpled bills stuffed down his tiny shorts. If those wholesome corn-fed teachers could see him now… 

“What about him?” Bard’s tone implied that the question had been asked before.

“He brought a friend here tonight, never seen him before,” Sebastian said. “But… Alois said it was his birthday. Paid for a lap dance. The friend was a prick.”

“Is that so?” Bard stubbed out his dying cigarette and pulled a fresh one from the box in his coat pocket. He offered the pack to Sebastian, who accepted it without pause. “What made him a prick?”

“He was fuckin’ arrogant,” Sebastian said. He inhaled, letting the smoke fill his lungs before he blew it out into the night air. “Well, not to start. He looked like he was about to shit himself when I first walked over.”

“You do have that effect on people,” Bard mused. “Very intimidating. That’s why Cedric usually keeps you on the stage. Less chance of you… scaring the clients.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and took another drag. “I don’t scare the clients.”

“You scare me sometimes,” Bard chuckled. 

Sebastian shot him a dark look. He didn’t really know what he’d expected by talking to Bard about the boy. He supposed that in part it just spilled out of him. In truth he hadn’t counted on anyone else being in the back alley at the moment. Nevermore usually had a lucrative crowd just after one a.m. Lots of drunken people with loose wallets. That night was no exception. Sebastian had threaded his way through at least a hundred people on his way out.

“Look—this kid, if he hated it here then he won’t come back. You’ll never have to see him again, so what’s the big deal?”

Sebastian was silent. He wasn’t sure how to answer that question. It shouldn’t be a big deal, it _wasn’t_ , and yet…

“You want him to come back,” Bard’s voice was soft. Knowing. “Don’t you?”

Sebastian cleared his throat. He stood up, crushing his half finished cigarette under his boot. He spat into the alleyway, daring the other man to comment as he pumped the knob. “Never said I did.”

Bard’s chuckles became lost against the pulsing of the music as the door shut behind him. The crowd seemed to have doubled in the minutes he’d spent outside and he pushed through a sea of bodies toward the velvet curtain that partitioned off the backstage area. Once he made it through he felt a bit better, isolated from the thirsty masses, many of who weren’t just looking to quench themselves with a signature cocktail.

Sebastian’s dressing room was the largest and one of the few that was private. It came with the territory of being the top performer. Cedric’s golden goose. 

He crossed to the vanity, sinking into the chair before it, peeling off his leather jacket and staring at his reflection. Long ink black hair framed his face as he loosed it from its ponytail, rust colored eyes blinking as he worked to figure out exactly what he was feeling. No matter what he did, his mind kept drifting back to the younger male. 

How he’d drawn himself up; small in stature but proud like he was the son of someone important, a king or politician. For all Sebastian knew he could be. The way his eyes, a shade of blue Sebastian could never remember seeing before had flashed. How small and thin he’d felt in Sebastian’s hands when they other had lifted him up, skin warm under his slender fingers. The older male wanted to touch that waist again, grip those hips after he’d ripped down the no doubt expensive trousers and…

Sebastian paused. His erection pressed rather uncomfortably against the leather pants he was wearing. This was unexpected. He didn’t get aroused by clients. Especially not brats like…

He grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it, searching for his phone. Once located, he sent a text, hoping the response would be quick. Agni didn’t disappoint. The phone buzzed back within seconds and Sebastian snatched it up, irritating himself further with his eagerness.

The older male checked the time, knowing he would be due to work the floor again very soon. However, he still had a few moments to indulge himself in some pleasure. He curled a languid hand around his cock, closing his eyes and imagining he had the birthday boy before him, on his hands and knees, gripping those sharp little hips as he railed him. Sebastian would make him scream his name. Make him beg to put it in him. 

“I’d give you a real present,” He muttered, thumb gliding over the swollen head. “ _Ciel_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. Hit the kudos if you dig it.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: nightmooncat


End file.
